<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turn Me Back by HesitateDisintegrate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424180">Turn Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitateDisintegrate/pseuds/HesitateDisintegrate'>HesitateDisintegrate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Blood, Blood Drinking, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protectiveness, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitateDisintegrate/pseuds/HesitateDisintegrate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of clearing out a vampire nest, Dean gets turned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I totally didn't write this instead of adding to my WIP...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was going well. Right up until the moment Dean went missing. Castiel cursed himself for taking his eyes off the hunter, but what was he to do? The vampires were attacking from all sides and in the blur of battle, he had lost sight of Dean. </p><p>The fight ended just as suddenly as their ambush had started. Cas crouched low to the ground and Sam leaned heavily against a wall, both men breathing hard. </p><p>“Dean,” Sam said with horror as he looked frantically around and realized his brother wasn’t with them.</p><p>Castiel tipped his head to the side and listened intently. From deep underneath them, he heard the faint zing of a blade. Without an explanation, he launched himself up off the ground and ran blindly, tearing open doors until he found a staircase. He descended mostly in leaps than actual steps, Sam following close behind. </p><p>The basement was dark and wet. Of course it was, what more could you expect from the basement of a vamp nest? </p><p>Castiel’s eyes adjusted in a few blinks, just in time for a dark blur to slam into him from the side. His head cracked loudly on the ground and it took a few fuzzy moments for him to realize Sam had the vampire pulled tight against him, blade pressed to her bared throat. </p><p>“Where is my brother,” Sam practically snarled.</p><p>The vampire laughed, an easy and unbothered noise that flared anger inside of Castiel. Sam pressed the blade deeper, splitting open the pale skin of her neck. </p><p>“Tell me and I’ll make this quick.”</p><p>She smiled slowly and fixed Castiel with a triumphant look. Her teeth were coated in a film of blood and saliva and the sight made Castiel’s stomach flip sickeningly. </p><p>“He’s one of us now.” She informed them in a nearly gleeful voice. </p><p>Castiel rose up off the floor, livid. She had dared to hurt Dean. She would pay. He would rip her to shreds with his bare hands. Put her together just to do it again. He would do this over and over and over until she was begging for death. He would laugh and continue, fifty, sixty, hundreds of times more until every monster on the planet got the message that nobody. Nobody. Hurts Dean Winchester without paying a price. </p><p>Sam neatly slit her throat and her head lolled to the side before dropping, followed by the heavy thump of her body as he let her go. </p><p>Castiel gritted his teeth. Humans were too merciful. </p><p>A low groan drew their attention and Sam wilted in horror as he caught sight of Dean, mostly unconscious and tied tightly to a wooden beam. Dark blood oozed slowly from the distinct teeth marks on his neck. </p><p>Castiel wasted no time in ripping the tight cloth binding Dean. He caught him in his arms just as Dean slumped forward. </p><p>Sam dragged a filthy hand through his hair, frantic. </p><p>“We need to get him back to the bunker. I’ve gotta mix up the antidote and we have to fix him before he wakes up and drinks somebody and this is permanent.”</p><p>Castiel nodded in agreement. “Find something to collect the blood,” He tipped his head towards the dead vampire at his feet. Sam darted up the stairs again, no doubt running to get an empty syringe from the Impala. Castiel gritted his teeth at the thought of Dean getting shot up with something as impure as vampire blood, but it was a vital ingredient in the cure. </p><p>He held Dean’s unconscious body close and lifted him, carefully tucking his face into his chest before he carried him up the stairs. Sam passed him on the way out and returned back to the car with a full vial of dark liquid just as Cas was settling Dean into the backseat.</p><p>“Cas we should um…tie him up,” Sam said reluctantly. </p><p>Cas wanted to hit something. Tie Dean up? After everything he just went through? No way in heaven or hell. Through the fog of his anger he could see the logic in Sam’s words. Dean could wake at any time and he would be a starving danger to them all. But seeing logic did not equate to following the logic. </p><p>“I will hold him,” Cas said in a voice that left no room for debate. He slid into the backseat and tugged Dean closer. The movement didn’t wake him, he didn’t even stir. Dean looked dead, and it would have driven Cas mad had he not been able to hear Dean’s faint but steady heartbeat. </p><p>Sam sat in the drivers seat and gunned it back to the bunker without another word. If Cas had taken his eyes off Dean for a moment, he would have noticed Sam glancing in the rearview mirror, worry heavy in his eyes. </p><p>The drive didn’t take long, perhaps half an hour, but Dean didn’t move or make a single sound throughout the whole thing. Sam came to an abrupt stop in front of the bunker and gingerly picked up the fully syringe.</p><p>“Go. I’ve got him,” Cas said, already anticipating Sam’s offer to help. Sam nodded and ran inside, leaving the door wide open for Cas to carry his brother through. </p><p>Castiel stepped out of the car and reached back in to lift Dean out as well. The hunter stirred and let out a wet sounding cough, making the angel’s heart freeze with fear. Normally a vampire was easy to handle, but a newborn vampire was strong, and this was Dean, who knew what he would be capable of? Maybe he was an idiot for refusing to tie him. He quickly scooped Dean up and stepped inside, shutting the front door with his foot. </p><p>Castiel carried Dean to his room and laid him on the bed, then firmly closed the door and stepped to the far side of the room. He knew this particular antidote took a while to cook up, and he desperately hoped Dean would not wake before it was finished. </p><p>As usual, things did not go his way.</p><p>Dean coughed again, more violently this time. He gasped, dragging in a lungful of air and flung himself up in the bed. He looked wildly around the room and his gaze landed on Castiel, standing completely still in the corner. </p><p>His eyes were bloodshot. Ravenous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>His stomach was empty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hadn’t eaten in days. Years. A lifetime. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pain was sharp, radiating, unbearable. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If he didn’t eat NOW he would die. He would implode. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted burgers. Thousands of them, one after another in a never ending stream, hot and juicy and dripping. Raw and bloody. Just bloody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>YES. That’s what he wanted. Litres and litres of fresh hot blood. Bright red. From the source. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He needed it NOW. He needed to stop this stabbing pain, raging and rampant, uncontrollable. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was lying down. Why the fuck was he lying down? He needed to get up NOW. He needed to suck something dry. Someone. Multiple someones. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah but someone was close. He could hear the steady thrum of a heartbeat. For now. </em>
</p>
<p>Dean sat swiftly up and scanned the room before his eyes landed on a man. </p>
<p>He wanted to crack open his ribcage and rip out his heart, sink his teeth into the deliciously warm flesh and drink. But there were too many layers. Stupid trench coat and shirt. </p>
<p>Its fine. The neck would do. </p>
<p>He got out of bed. Who the hell put him in a bed?</p>
<p>The man held his hands out, as if that would save him. Dean let out a dry laugh. People were idiots. Disposable. Food. </p>
<p>“Don’t do that Dean,” The man warned. </p>
<p>Why the hell does his meal know his name? Why isn’t he running?</p>
<p>Dean continued walking until he was a foot away from the man. He smelled irresistible. Another sharp pang in his belly reminded him that it didn’t matter how the fuck he smelled as long as he also bled. </p>
<p>Dean stepped forward again and suddenly found himself flat on his back, the air knocked out of him. </p>
<p>That was fine, the man’s neck was much closer this way. He snarled and snapped his mouth, trying to scare the man into submission. He would have time to play with the next one. Right now he just needed to eat. </p>
<p>“Dean, I’m serious. Calm down. Control yourself,” The man said evenly. </p>
<p>Control? Who the hell does he think he is? Doesn’t matter. He will soon be dead.</p>
<p>Dean threw him off and watched as the man sailed through the air and hit the wall. Maybe his blood would clot. Clots sounded delicious. </p>
<p>He stalked confidently towards him and kneeled down beside his crumpled body, teeth elongating and stomach rumbling. </p>
<p>In a flash, the man who Dean had thought was knocked out turned and gave him a solid backhand blow across his face. Dean twisted and fell from the force. His hands were pulled tight behind him. A weight settled across his back. </p>
<p>“Dean, please,” The man begged.</p>
<p>Something about the softness of that voice and the iron grip of those hands made Dean freeze. </p>
<p>
  <em>Cas.</em>
</p>
<p>The name slammed into his mind along with a sudden desperation to get as far away as possible. He thrashed under the angel but Cas only pushed him into the ground harder. </p>
<p>“Sam should be up any minute with the cure Dean. Don’t move.”</p>
<p>Don’t move? He had to before he lost his flimsy control again. He didn’t know what had happened but the desire to drink his boyfriend’s blood could NOT be normal. He had to get away now before he did something exceptionally stupid.</p>
<p>Dean could feel everything. Every twitch of Castiel’s thigh muscles as he held him down, the press of his fingers into his wrists, the slight scent of sweat on his skin from the effort. Worst of all, he could smell the iron tang of his blood and hear it rushing its way through his veins. He trembled with the effort to not twist in the grip and sink his teeth into one of those bursting vessels. </p>
<p>His stomach screamed at him to drink. His mind screamed at him to get the fuck away. </p>
<p>The sensations were infinitely worse when Sam tore open the bedroom door. He was warmer. More human. And in that moment Dean lost all control again. </p>
<p>He would kill Sam, drink him dry. </p>
<p>Dean twisted harshly and freed one hand from Castiel’s grip, but thats as far as he got before something sharp and stinging plunged into the side of his neck. </p>
<p>He stuttered and tried to pull away, but he had nowhere to go. He was burning from the inside out, and this was somehow worse than the hunger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more to go guys! What do you think so far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke again on the floor. The heavy weight on his back was gone, but he had no idea how much time had passed. </p>
<p>He tested his body, first moving his fingers, then his arms, then slowly rolling to a sitting position. His skin felt clammy, his face felt hot, his breath felt insufficient. Suddenly a wave of nausea rolled over him and he somehow had the presence of mind to realize he did NOT want to clean vomit out of his carpet and lurched his way to the nearest bathroom. </p>
<p>Dean barely made it before he collapsed in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach out in heave after heave. </p>
<p>When he finished, he clung to the cool porcelain and tried to catch his breath. Everything hurt. He felt like he had been stretched into a different shape and then crushed back. </p>
<p>Slowly, his breath evened out and he felt steady enough to stand and lean against the counter. The face looking back at him in the mirror did not look like his own. His eyes were completely bloodshot, making him look crazed. His hair stood wildly. His skin was pale and glossy from sweat. He had a deep purple bruise on one cheek. </p>
<p>He exhaled slowly and tried hard not to think about the last few hours. It was so stupid of him to have gone off after that teeny female vamp when he’d seen her run off. He remembers vaguely that she had bitten him. He remembers attacking Castiel and he remembers being hungry to the point of pain. </p>
<p>What he doesn’t remember is how many people he had hurt. Had he killed anyone? Had he killed Sam? Cas? </p>
<p>They were questions he couldn’t answer yet, mostly because if the answers were yes he would never forgive himself. </p>
<p>Dean gritted his teeth and pulled out his toothbrush, spending way longer than strictly necessary cleaning out his mouth. He felt like a coward, but he decided to take a shower before going downstairs. If it turns out he had done something royally stupid while he was vamped out, then he wanted to have one more peaceful shower before his life came crashing down. </p>
<p>He turned on the water and hung a towel on the hook before stripping off his filthy clothes and stepping into the hot spray. </p>
<p>It took fifteen minutes under the steam for him to feel almost like himself again. </p>
<p>With the towel wrapped around his waist, he padded back to his room and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. </p>
<p>There wasn’t much else left to do now except to face reality. Dean took a deep breath and reached out to open his door when it swung outwards, revealing both Cas and Sam. </p>
<p>“Dean,” Sam said, relieved. He was holding a mug of something gently steaming. </p>
<p>Dean felt the stress seep out of him. Maybe everything was okay. Maybe he hadn’t hurt anyone too badly. </p>
<p>Cas looked blankly at him, but Dean knew enough to pick up the subtle shift of his eyes as he scanned him up and down. The angel looked back at his face and a corner of his mouth quirked up in a tiny smile. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened,” Dean asked in greeting, stepping aside to let both men into his room.</p>
<p>Sam set the mug - coffee - down onto Dean’s nightstand. </p>
<p>“You were turned and Sam turned you back,” Castiel explained bluntly.</p>
<p>Dean nodded, picking up the coffee and taking a long drink, debating how to ask his next question.</p>
<p>“Okay but what actually happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing much Dean, you were unconscious most of the time. I drove you back here and then Cas watched you in your room while I made the cure, then we gave it to you and thats pretty much all,” Sam elaborated. </p>
<p>Dean hummed. So he hadn’t killed anyone. That was a bonus. But he distinctly remembers now fighting with Cas. He makes a mental note to apologize about that properly once they’re alone. </p>
<p>Sam yawned and then exhaled sheepishly. “Sorry, its been a day.”</p>
<p>“Get some sleep Sammy, I’m okay,” Dean dismissed.</p>
<p>Sam clapped a hand over his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look. “Call if you’re suddenly not.” He left the room, closing the door behind him, and suddenly Dean was alone with Cas. He inhaled, preparing for a long apology when Cas crushed him in a tight hug instead. </p>
<p>Dean froze for a split second before melting against him. Touches like this were rare, and although he was definitely questioning this one, he didn’t dare interrupt it by saying something stupid and startling the angel. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Dean,” Cas said. He whispered it close to Dean’s ear, but his voice sounded hollow, a million miles away. </p>
<p>Dean squeezed him tighter, hoping to convey the message that it was all okay, not his fault at all whatsoever. When Cas finally pulled away, he didn’t go far. His hand carded through Deans hair, a motion that the angel did so easily Dean wasn’t sure he was aware of it. Not that he was complaining. The contact made his stomach swoop. </p>
<p>“May I heal you?” Cas asked, eyeing Dean’s bruised cheek like it offended him personally.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Dean croaked, immediately embarrassed about how ruined his voice sounded. </p>
<p>Cas brushed his thumb achingly slow across Dean’s face and the dull throb vanished. Dean inhaled. Now or never. </p>
<p>“Sorry I lost control man, I should have kept a lid on it better.” Dean knew to some extent that the thought was ridiculous. There was no way he could have controlled that raging hunger. Even the thought of it now made his bones ache. </p>
<p>“I was in no danger Dean, you were,” Cas said softly. </p>
<p>Dean gave him a questioning look and from far off, he realized his hands were still linked behind the angel’s back. He had no intention of pulling away so he pretended he hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>“There are catastrophic results when a vampire drinks angel blood. You would have…melted.” </p>
<p>Dean quirks up a surprised eyebrow. He wonders vaguely how Cas had figured this out, but mostly he’s glad he hadn’t tried. </p>
<p>“Well. Thanks for not letting me bite you then,” Dean jokes. </p>
<p>Cas doesn’t respond, just pulls him in for a hug once again. Dean inhales his scent, somewhere between clean clothes and strong wind. He turns his face so his nose is pressed up against Cas’s throat, and he inhales again. The exposed skin that had driven him mad an hour ago still drives him mad, but for an entirely different reason. </p>
<p>Cas tilts his head subconsciously, exposing his neck further. Dean plants a slow kiss on the throbbing pulse point, making Cas shiver. He does it again, just because he can, and Cas lifts his head to look at him with dark hooded eyes. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare scare me like that again,” Cas says in a soft rumble. </p>
<p>Dean looks deep into his blue eyes and hopes his steady gaze is enough of a promise. He tips his head to lean against Cas and they stand there, just breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>